Melinda Halliwell
"When you love someone, it's worth fighting for. No matter what the odds." - Melinda to Chris about Bianca Prudence Melinda "Melinda" Halliwell is unknowingly the sixth child born of the next generation of Charmed witches as well as the youngest child and only daughter of Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and ex-whitelighter; Leo Wyatt. She is the baby sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell and the third niece of Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Prophesied by Melinda Warren, the first witch of the Warren line as being her magical reincarnation, Melinda is the only one of her family bar Melinda, to have inherited all of the Charmed powers as well as the only one to have naturally inherited her mother's powers. Unlike the rest of her family, Melinda is the only one to have not inherited whitelighter or cupid powers with her being a full witch though despite this, Melinda has proved to be a creative and powerful witch of the next generation. Additionally, Melinda possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Melinda, at aged eleven, is currently a Middle school student at Roosevelt Middle school where she is involved in a whole host of different activities in and outside of school, though at such a young age, Melinda has no idea what she wants to be when she grows up, but despite this she has a vested interest in photography like her Aunt Prue. Melinda is part of the Warren family line of witches dating back to the 16th century and beginning with Melinda Warren. History Pre-Birth In 1999, Piper and her sisters; Prue and Phoebe went to the future in 2009, it was there that she met her and Leo's only child, Melinda. Years later in 2002, Piper became pregnant, as a result all of the family assumed that Piper was having a little girl as she had in an alternative future. She had decided to name the little girl Prudence Melinda, after both the little girl and her sister. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Melinda's oldest brother; Wyatt. In 2008, Piper was visited by Melinda Warren in a dream, with Melinda telling her of a prophesied daughter born to the Charmed Ones, and that that daughter would be a strength better than herself. This child would be the reincarnation of herself and would have access to all of the Charmed abilities. Unknowingly when Piper was two months pregnant, she had her first ever premonition of Leo and herself, giving out a pack lunch to their two sons, as well as a little girl; Prudence Melinda Halliwell. The pregnancy was hard winded, as Piper struggled a lot with her powers, as she began being able to use all three of the Charmed abilities. With her having visions, freezing time, her own power, and moving things with her mind. As the pregnancy went on, Piper began to struggle a lot with demons coming to attack her, wanting to either kill her baby or take the baby. It didn't help that her sister Phoebe was also just as pregnant. The sisters made it clear that they would take on any and all that tried to kill or take their children. Melinda was named after the long ago foresaw name of Prudence Melinda "Melinda" Halliwell named in memory of her Aunt Prue Halliwell and her ancestor and birthright Melinda Warren. Early Life Melinda Halliwell was born on October 31, 2008 on the same night as her ancestor and namesake Melinda Warren, to Warren witch and Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and now mortal Leo Wyatt at San Francisco Memorial hospital and was born as the last full witch of the Halliwell family. Upon being brought home from the hospital she was immediately adored by her older brothers despite Chris being a little sad at not having a little brother. Within sixteen days of her birth while celebrating her brother's birthday, Melinda became the older cousin of her future best friend; PJ Halliwell. A month after PJ's birth and like with her cousins Hal and Pippa, the two were given a joint Wiccaning to celebrate them into the Warren line. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. Having inherited this gift from her mother, Melinda is found to be the only one of Piper's children to have gotten this gift, and as a result she is desperate to master the ability and is said to be the second best with this ability between all the cousins' with her just being less powerful with the ability than Pippa. Due to her unique ability, Melinda is the only one in the family to posses all the Charmed abilities. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. * Due to her unique ability, Melinda is the only one in the family to posses all the Charmed abilities. * Premonitions: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Due to her unique ability, Melinda is the only one in the family to posses all the Charmed abilities. * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Due to her unique ability, Melinda is the only one in the family to posses all the Charmed abilities. * Levitation: The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. Due to her unique ability, Melinda is the only one in the family to posses all the Charmed abilities. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. Having inherited this gift from her mother Due to her unique ability, Melinda is the only one in the family to posses all the Charmed abilities. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. When it comes to spell casting, Melinda finds herself often struggling with coming up with the right words as if she has a mental block when it comes to spells, and tends to leave the role to PJ and even Wyatt. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Between Wyatt and Melinda; she is the best witch when it comes to potions with her showing immense skill and has also taken up the role as potion master between PJ and her, though she is not the best potion maker she is one of the few that could surpass her mother; Piper, when it comes to potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * Power of Twelve: As the son of a Charmed One, Melinda has inherited some Charmed abilities with him having a unique connection with his cousins making him able to sense them, hear their thoughts, and even some of their emotions. Through their shared bond as cousins, the power of twelve are able to talk and communicate with one another on a different level such as the power of the Charmed Ones. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch, Melinda has been taught hand to hand combat with him having been trained in fighting by his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Henry. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of his life, Melinda has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings.